Various sandwich structures, or so-called Schott armorings, are known for the protection of a vehicle. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,558 A describes a vehicle wall that is itself constructed as a Schott armoring, and is composed of a front plate and a back plate that are mounted at a specified distance from one another. Another Schott armoring can be taken from DE 25 56 722 C1. In the Schott area forming between an outer and an inner armor wall, intermediate armoring elements are arranged that can be mounted and demounted.
DE 79 15 552 U1 is concerned with an armoring with at least one hard outer layer facing A bombardment and at least one softer inner layer in which the armor wall, comprising multilayer steel, is heat-treated. Armoring elements comprising two or more armor plates arranged at a distance from one another are disclosed in DE 28 04 630 C1. Mineral materials are incorporated therein in chambers between the armor plates. WO 2005/088233 A1 relates to an armor plate and a vehicle equipped therewith, whereby a first plate is at a distance of at least 20 mm from a second plate. The second plate, in addition, has a coating of carbon, magnesium, and phosphorus as well as sulfate.
In particular with manned turret embodiments, protection of the crew is specified. In such cases, armor steel is then mounted at least on the turret. The thickness of the steel, or of the protection, is determined thereby depending on the level of protection to be met. However, this requires a turret construction that is spatially larger, whereby the total weight of the vehicle also increases.
Here, the object of the invention is to show a ballistic protection, in particular for a manned turret, in which endeavors are made to reduce the total weight.